Too Hot
by Out-of-Character217
Summary: Leon and Cloud are challenged to a game. Drunken shenanigans ensue. - A prompt from my ask box over on Tumblr.


**A/N:** This was prompted by an anonymous ask over on Tumblr and all I can say is _thank you, anon! Really, really, THANK YOU!_ This was far too much fun to write. I hope it's just as much fun to read.

* * *

 **Too Hot**

Leon wobbled a bit as he lent back against the sideboard, his balance compromised by the beer he'd consumed and watched his friends chatter around the table. The kitchen at Hollow Bastion HQ was normally reserved for planning, blueprints and committee meetings, but tonight it was consumed by laughter and alcohol and Leon found himself relaxing for the first time in months. He wasn't a big drinker - he was far too careful and tightly wound for that - yet sometimes it was nice to just let go. The easy and charming company of his friends helped to loosen his normally reserved attitude and for the first time in a very, very long time, Leon was tipsy.

"We should play a game!" Yuffie proclaimed above the din, causing a chorus of groans and eye rolls around the room.

"No, no, really it'll be fun!" She insisted, a mischievous smile on her face.

Leon snorted softly to himself and took another swig of his beer, all too aware of the type of 'fun' Yuffie liked to have.

"Yuffie, if you're just gonna suggest another round of seven minutes in heaven you can forget it. No one here is that drunk!" Aerith replied, sitting back in her chair and folded her arms, raising a drunken eyebrow in challenge.

"What? Why d'you guys always think imma go straight for the kissin'?" The young brunette slurred, mock hurt on her face as she slammed a hand against the table.

There was a short silence, everyone giving her a pointed look before she held up her hands in defeat and surrendered.

"Alright, alright, bad point. But this new game' fun, I swear!"

"Does it involve kissing?" Cid grumbled, his frown clear that he was sceptical.

Yuffie paused briefly.

"Yes... But, no wait guys, I swear it's fun... Just... Listen, guys!" She pleaded as the room descended into reluctant mumbles and moans of "not again!"

"Well I'm out! Ain't none of you here I wanna put my mouth on, so forget it!" Cid declared, standing to fetch himself another beer.

"I could take offence to that." Cloud told him from underneath a wry grin as the older blond passed.

"Good." Cid snapped, making Cloud chuckle quietly to himself.

"Fine, so Cid's out. Who wants to play?" Yuffie cried dismissing the grumpy old man.

With a reluctant and forced groan of "fiiiiine." The others around the table conceded.

"Okay, so this one's called 'Too Hot!'" Yuffie bounced excitedly in her seat, picking up an empty bottle from the table and laid it down on its side. "Normal rules of spin the bottle apply, whoever it lands on they have to kiss, but there's a catch!" She wiggled her eyebrows at her unimpressed audience. "They can't touch, and the first person to cave, loses!"

"What's the forfeit?" Leon asked, his sceptical frown belying his sudden interest.

"The forfeit is you have to drink this glass of stuff, everyone puts something in." Yuffie declared placing a pint glass on the table and pouring a generous amount of peach schnapps into the bottom.

"How is that fair, Cloud can't even _get_ drunk?" Tifa pointed out.

"Hey, I don't make the rules!" Cloud defended himself, leaning back in his chair, that wry smile still on his face. His eyes flicked over to where Leon stood. The tall brunet smirked slightly in response before he looked away again.

"Okay, okay, okay… here goes…" Yuffie said, spreading her hands out in anticipation as she reached to spin the bottle.

"Who is that even pointing at?" Aerith asked, looking over her shoulder, her eyes growing wide as Leon casually raised his hand.

"I think that's me." He replied, placing his bottle of beer on the side.

"Okay, but you gotta promise to do this, Leon…" Yuffie said, pointing an accusatory finger at the normally taciturn man, knowing all too well what he was like.

"I'm not promising anything." He replied with an even tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yuffie huffed and spun the bottle again, waiting with baited breath until it finally stopped its rotation and landed on the quiet blond. The table went silent, all eyes turning to first Cloud and then Leon.

"Whadda you say, Leon… put your money where your mouth is… so to speak?' Cloud said, that sardonic smile inching higher as he watched the brunet squirm just ever so slightly.

The obvious challenge in the blond's tone made Leon's eyes blaze with a cold determination and with a deep frown he unfolded his arms and stood up straight, his shoulders back, and replied with a dark resolve.

"Fine."

Cloud placed his hands against the table and pushed his chair back, standing slowly and deliberately, never taking his eyes from the stubborn brunet, who watched him with his steely resolve.

"Oh my god," Yuffie breathed, her hands spread out on the table to steady herself. "This is actually going to happen!"

The kitchen was silent as Cloud came to a stop in front of Leon, his arms by his sides as he inched into the gunblader's personal space.

"Ready?" Cloud asked.

"Just do it." Leon replied, his voice only wavering the slightest touch.

As Cloud closed the distance and their lips met, a soft gasp erupted from Yuffie, quickly stifled by Aerith slapping a palm over the young girl's mouth.

Leon's clenched fists tightened, his shoulders snapping taught as he stared into Cloud's eyes. He felt the involuntary blush rise on his cheeks, the prickle of being watched making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and with a little jerk he almost let out a quiet gasp as he felt Cloud's smooth, wet tongue brush his lips. He felt the blond smirk and a small rush of air as Cloud barely contained a laugh and in a flash of drunken determination, Leon decided he was not about to lose and especially not to _Cloud_!

Relaxing, he opened his mouth and let Cloud in; pressing his own tongue against the blond's and felt the quick shudder of unexpected pleasure. Unsure if it had come from him or the shorter man, Leon stepped closer, boxing the younger against the cabinets and kissed him harder, eliciting a strangled, almost moan from the blond.

Leon felt the heat of his blush cascade down over his entire body and without even realising when, he closed his eyes, his brows furrowing in concentration as he tried to block out the uncomfortable feeling of being stared at. He felt his fingers itching, his arms aching, to reach up and take a hold of the younger man and as he leaned in closer, he felt himself tilt slightly, his balance thrown.

Feeling a hand around his bicep to steady him, he was thrown off guard by another hand against his cheek, the warm touch of a thumb running along the contour of his jaw, and with a startled gasp he pulled back, his eyes a mixture of elation and lust.

A few moments passed, the two men panting softly as they stared at each other, the room around them hushed to stillness.

"Looks like I win." Leon spoke first, his voice edge in gravel as he swallowed thickly.

Cloud let go of his arm, nodding briefly as he ducked his head and nudged his way out from the corner of the kitchen. He picked up the glass full of spirits and downed it on one, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before sitting down again.

"So," he said. "Who's next?"

* * *

The noise from the kitchen spilled over onto the porch as Leon opened the kitchen door and then let it swing closed behind him.

Cloud cast a small shadow, the blond sat on the wooden steps as he stared out into the quiet dark of the night. Leon sat next to him, the man's scent falling over the younger man as he breathed in deeply.

"You call that keeping a low profile?" Leon asked him, a slightly hint of amusement in his otherwise stern tone. Cloud let out a soft snort of laughter, his bright eyes twinkling on the dimness, reflecting the starlight.

"You heard Tifa: I can't even _get_ drunk. I gotta keep myself amused somehow." Cloud's soft baritone whispered out over the stillness and Leon felt himself shiver.

"So much for keeping us a secret." He huffed, not really all that bothered.

"Relax, nobody cares." Cloud replied, shouldering him gently.

"Yuffie does."

"Yuffie's a horn dog." Cloud countered. He watched the brunet from the corner of his sight and noticed the tired lines around his eyes, the deep shadows that had nothing to do with the night time, and the stifled yawn that wasn't fooling anybody.

"Let's get you home." Cloud said, hoisting Leon up with a steady shoulder under his arm.

Leon relented, leaning heavily against his younger lover as they staggered their way back to their shared home.

"I had a good time tonight." Leon commented, his speech ever so slightly slurred.

"Me too." Cloud agreed, thinking of Leon's face as he'd purposefully thrown the game. Cloud would never pass up an opportunity to put his hands on Leon, regardless of honour!

"Hey, Cloud…" Leon murmured, weaving slightly to the left. "Have I ever told you how much I like your butt?"

Cloud snorted softly, his delicate lips curving in amusement.

"I'm gonna remind you you said that, in the morning." He answered, digging in his pockets for his keys.

Leon gave a short huff of distain, clearly unimpressed with his lover's threat.

"Pfft. Whatever, Cloudy."

The blond stopped in his attempt to unlock their front door and blinked wide eyed and owlish at Leon.

"Okay… someone's definitely had too much." He chuckled, finally opening the door and steering Leon inside. He chose his own room this time, electing to have Leon stay over in his bed for a change and struggled to help the gunblader remove his belts and zips and heavy boots.

Once they were both naked, he pulled the covers up and turned to Leon, whose head was already buried in a mass of pillows and arms, his hair sticking up in a mess of chocolate locks.

Cloud leaned over and placed a quiet kiss to Leon's shoulder, warming the chilly skin with his breath as he lingered and stroked a callused finger along the smooth planes of his back.

"Night, Leon." Cloud called gently.

The brunet gave a soft snore in reply and burrowed down deeper into the plush pillows and with a small chuckle and roll of his eyes, Cloud turned over and joined him in sleep.


End file.
